This invention relates generally to the field of energy conserving devices and more particularly to a novel and advantageous heat economizing device using lava rock.
The use of heat-absorbing members or heat storage elements such as stone, lava rock, concrete, sand, pebbles and stone chips is a known concept. For example, patents to Thomson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,365, and Gawron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,196, disclose heat storage devices that are used with thermal energy systems. Thomson shows a housing containing a large volume of particulate materials such as rocks for the storage of thermal energy. Gawron reveals a heat storage device that comprises a closed reservoir within which is positioned a flexible container having a heat accumulating material such as salt hydrates.
By contrast Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,496, reveals a spiral solar heat cell containing rocks as a heat storage means and a series of spaced air ducts for distributing heat. Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,523, discloses a solar heat thermal store in the form of an elongated, substantially triangular section rock pile wall, for use in a greenhouse structure.
The patents to Gold and Rohr are more relevant to the present invention. Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,563, teaches heat-absorbing members such as stone, lava rock and concrete can be placed on rod mesh trays in the open space area of a combustion chamber. These heat absorbing members absorb heat that would normally be lost through the furnace flue opening. To capture such normally lost heat, Gold incorporates in the unoccupied space of a furnace a plurality of heat absorbing members that are carried in spaced relation to each other on suitable trays of rod mesh. Rohr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,302, reveals the utilization of heat storage elements that are located within the combustion gas chamber of a furnace. These elements contain holes that are filled with a heat storing refractory material. Furnace flow of hot exhaust gases is blocked or inhibited, thus reducing the temperature of the exhaust gases and saving energy and decreasing fuel consumption.
Patents to Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,731, and Thomason et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,358, each disclose a heat-storing apparatus or tank. Thomason et al., shows that dampened rods, concrete and stones can be utilized for heat transfer. In Harrison a heat storage tank removes heat from a heat collector and stores it within a pit that is filled with sand or stone surrounding intake and outtake pipes for distributing and collecting incoming hot liquids and distributing cool outgoing liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 476,972, to Baker discloses a cylindrical radiator case having a perforated conduit filled with sand, pebbles, stone or chips that receive a heat supply. The radiator contains a perforated bottom section that supports such heat absorbing materials.
The prior art is lacking in a device which permits suspension of a heat-absorbing material within the duct work of currently used home heating systems. Accordingly, it is among the several objects of the present invention to provide a heat economizing device for placement within, for example, round or rectangular air ducts, as well as between wall studs within the walls of a room. Such a heat economizing device would conserve energy by reducing the amount of fuel used to produce a quantity of heat, and thus would lower fuel bills. It would also provide a source of more uniform heat, reducing or eliminating the temperature extremes present with many conventional heating systems.
Other objects of the invention are that it comprises a light-weight, nonflammable, easily available, naturally-occurring substance for use as a heat-storing and heat-emitting element which is capable of suspension within duct work or walls in such a manner as to not impede the flow of air therein and not contribute to air pollution.
In furtherance of these objects, the present invention is briefly, a heat reservoir, comprising a perforated container, having either a central passage or being capable of being positioned so as not to impede the flow of air. The perforated container holds a heat-storing, heat-emitting element, such as lava rock, within the container. Means are provided for suspension of the container and its contents within an air duct or wall.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.